Pokemon Evil: Campaña Ash y Dawn
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: la primera campaña de mi "disque saga de historia".
1. LA FAMILIA KETCHUM

CAPITULO 1 LA FAMILIA KETCHUM

POV de Ash

El día había iniciado normalmente, de un momento a otro todo mi pasado había regresado para atormentarme, ahora que ya tengo familia.

Dawn: (detrás de él) te arrepientes de esto? (poniéndole la mano en su hombro)

Ash: no, (agarrando su mano) si es por ustedes nunca me arrepentiré

Volteo hacia Dawn y la beso. Mi adorada esposa, quien me ha acompañado desde ya varios años.

FLASH BACK

Año 2004

Yo había sido enviado a un recóndito lugar situado por pueblo Lavanda. El lugar habia sido abandonado desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero se habían detectado a personas vivas que hacían cosas extrañas. Podría haber estado vinculado con las ultimas desapariciones.

Los pobladores en efecto eran los desaparecidos, pero estaban siendo controlados por un virus creado por la corporación Umbrella. Los pobladores me dieron una agradable "bienvenida", apenas vieron que era un "forastero" me empezaron a atacar. No tuve problemas para controlar la situación matando a cada uno de esos malditos, pero habia uno que si seria un hueso duro de roer, el Dr Salvador parecía inmune a mis balas, y con su impotente sierra eléctrica era obvio que me mataría apenas se me acercara, que hacer? No tenia un arma tan potente para aniquilarlo.

AL SUELO!- escuche a una mujer gritar, rápidamente me volteé y vi a una chica con una bazuca apuntando hacia el Dr. Salvador, sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré al suelo. Ella disparó, le dio directamente a Salvador.

Mas pobladores a los que se les llamó "ganado" seguían atacándonos

?: por aquí! Rápido!

Salimos corriendo, la seguí hasta encontrarnos con un mercader, el sujeto estaba cubriéndose el rostro asi que no supe quien diablos era, pero eso si, nos llevó a un lugar seguro donde el ganado no nos encontrara, luego el tipo desapareció.

Estando allí pudimos descansar, nuestra respiración era Extremadamente pesada pero pudimos controlarla. Ya calmado, decidí echarle un ojo a mi "salvadora", era una mujer joven, de cabello azul largo, blanca y con ojos azules, y sobretodo, extremadamente SEXY, tanto así que me excitaba al verla sudar.

?: eh?... Que miras? (pillandome viéndole los senos)

Ash: ah... Ah... Nada...

?: mi nombre es Dawn

Ash: soy Ash Ketchum

Dawn: mira Ash, soy agente especial del gobierno, y debería arrestarte por asesinar a toda esa gente, pero por desgracia no tengo jurisdicción aquí ya que soy de Sinnoh.

Ash: agente especial de Sinnoh eh? Y que vienes a hacer aquí a Kanto, nena? A visitar a algún pariente? Por que si tu abuelito estuvo entre ellos pues lamento decirte que ya lo maté

Dawn: (carcajeandose un poco) eres un pendejo. Pero lindo. Vine aquí ya que fue secuestrada la hija del presidente de Hoenm...

Ash: May? La secuestrada por los iluminados?

Dawn: si

Ash: yo quería esa misión, pero por desgracia me mandaron a investigar este maldito lugar

Dawn: ya veo. Bueno, creo que debo seguir

Ash: sola?

Dawn: pues si, no hay de otra

Ash: si hay de otra, yo te acompaño

Dawn: que? Y tu misión

Ash: no importa, la tuya es mas peligrosa, y por lo visto uno solo contra estos tipos no se puede, mejor ir los dos, hacemos un gran equipo.

Dawn: guau, nunca creí encontrarme con un caballero aquí

Ash: y yo nunca creí encontrarme a una mujer hermosa en este lugar tan muerto.

Dawn: (ruborizada) ah... Gracias

Me di cuenta en ese momento, me habia enamorado a primera vista estando en el trabajo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Olvide mi misión y ayude a Dawn con la suya, arriesgue mi vida y casi hago que me despidieran por meter mis narices en donde no me llamaban, pero gracias a DIOS no lo hicieron porque tome pocas evidencias de la presencia de Giovanni con los Iluminados.

Luego de la misión empezamos a salir juntos. Luego de año...

Dawn: Ash... Necesitamos hablar

Ash: que pasa amor?

Dawn: se que es muy rápido, pero...

Ash: que cosa?

Dawn: quiero casarme contigo

Quedé impresionado pero a la vez feliz, yo no pensaba en matrimonio, pero en ese momento pasó por mi mente una vida de casado con Dawn

Dawn: por favor no me digas que no, o que necesitamos mas tiempo, yo te amo, y tengo miedo que nuestro trabajo mate a uno de nosotros, y yo no quiero morir sin haberme casado, o haber quedado viva en este mundo sin el hombre que mas amo.

No dije nada, solo me abalanze a ella, la abrace y la besé profundamente, luego dije- acepto- la única palabra que se me ocurrió antes de volverla a besar.

Nos casamos al poco tiempo, un par de meses después me dio otra gran noticia, iba a ser padre. Tuve una hija, hermosa como su madre, la llamamos Verónica.

Dawn y Verónica se convirtieron en lo mas preciado de mi vida, y por ella es que iba renunciar al servicio secreto, Dawn renunció cuando estuvo embarazada, y yo lo iba a hacer, pero en octubre del 2006 surgió el problema con los B.O.W y el gobierno me necesitaba, yo no quería pero ellos me chantajearon para que aceptara, y eso hice, acepte pero con varias condiciones que yo puse... Pero Dawn al saberlo no lo tomo tan bien

Dawn: POR QUÉ CARAJOS ACEPTASTE KETCHUM!

Ash: Dawn no tenia opción

Dawn: pero... Piensa en Verónica, piensa en mi (apunto de llorar) no quiero perderte

Ash: por eso acepté, por ti y por la niña, la BSAA me ha dado un seguro de vida de mas de medio millón de dólares, y aparte, nos darán una finca, una hacienda en Sinnoh, regresaremos a vivir a Hojas Gemelas con tu madre.

Dawn: pero Ash...

Ash: Dawn, por favor, es mi último trabajo, te lo prometo

Esa noche Dawn lloró como una niña, nunca la habia visto así, lloraba por mi.

El equipo y yo controlamos a los B.O.W. Yo me enfrente a unos que fueron llamados: Némesis, Ustanak y junto a Brock vencimos al ex director de Umbrella, Albert Wesker, quien se habia infectado y convertido en un monstruo. Al acabar di mi renuncia a la BSAA.

Desde el 2007 vivo en Sinnoh junto a mi familia, ejerzo la abogacía y tengo pequeñas participaciones en la política de Sinnoh y en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Viví normalmente durante seis años hasta hace poco.

El profesor Serbal llegó a la casa, yo tenia la semana libre y Dawn habia ido a dejar a Verónica a la escuela y aparte pasaría al supermercado, así que no tuve problemas para recibir al profesor en mi casa.

Serbal: mira Ash, el motivo de mi visita es porque Oak me llamó...

Ash: (serio) que ocurre?

Fue en ese momento que Dawn regreso, no nos dimos cuenta pero ella estaba viéndonos con las compras en la mano

Serbal: los ataques bio-terroristas son mas frecuentes, y ya se descubrió la relación entre Giovanni y la corporación Umbrella. Piensan crear otro incidente como en Raccoon City.

Ash: profesor... Yo no...

Serbal: la BSAA y el gobierno tanto de Kanto y Sinnoh te ha vuelto a dar de Alta como agente especial.

Nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Dawn porque dejó caer la bolsa de las compras, luego se acerco furtivamente al profesor, vi en sus ojos que estaba enojada y tenia pequeñas lagrimas en ellos.

Dawn: NO PROFESOR, ASH NO ACEPTARÁ

Ash: Dawn, calmada

Dawn: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, HEMOS VIVIDO COMO UNA FAMILIA NORMAL TODOS ESTOS AÑOS Y DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO ESTE VIEJO VIENE Y DICE QUE DEBES VOLVER A ARRIESGAR TU VIDA.

Serbal: Dawn, no hay opción, son ordenes de arriba

Dawn: pero... (llorando) Verónica... Nuestra hija Ash.

Serbal: la BSAA te ofrece seguridad a ti a tu hija en caso de que algo le pase a Ash

Dawn aceptó la propuesta a regañadientes, no sabíamos que los bio-terroristas atacaban Sinnoh. Un escuadrón especial fue a recogernos para llevarnos a un lugar seguro. Recogimos a Verónica y nos fuimos.

Ya en la zona segura le contamos la verdad a Verónica, pero eso no fue todo, acepté el trabajo, solamente por ellas, pikachu se quedaría con ellas. Antes de abordar el helicóptero que me llevaría a ciudad Jubileo Dawn me alcanzó...

Dawn: Ash! Voy contigo

Ash: que? Dawn, no puedes

Dawn: eres mi esposo y por eso debo seguirte

Ash: Dawn, debes cuidar de la niña

Serbal: (llegando) Ash! Dawn ha sido dada de Alta, es su obligación ir

Ash: (mirándola sorprendido) tu... Tu lo pediste...

Dawn: fue tu hija la que me convenció de hacerlo.

No dije alguna otra cosa, solo entré al helicóptero tomado de la mano con ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	2. LA BIENVENIDA A CIUDAD JUBILEO

CAPÍTULO 2 DE ASH Y DAWN

LA "BIENVENIDA" A CIUDAD JUBILEO

Estábamos en camino a ciudad Jubileo, no éramos muchos, los refuerzos los encontraríamos apenas llegaran. El avión todavía no llegaba, nos encontrábamos todavía en ciudad Pirita. No nos dimos cuenta que algo o alguien que yo conocía nos esperaba.

Un B.O.W de 2.20 metros de alto, con vestiduras resistentes de cuero se encontraba sobre el museo de la ciudad, tenía una gran bazuca con la cual disparó hacia el avión.

B.O.W: (voz grave) S.T.A.R.S.

En el avión, yo y Dawn nos encontrábamos adelante por donde los pilotos, todos estaban en su platica, nadie, a excepción de un soldado de cabello purpura, se habían dado cuenta del proyectil que se acercaba a ellos.

?: CUBRANCE!

Gritó el sujeto. El proyectil acertó al blanco. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el avión colapsará y cayera.

Tuvimos mucha siete. Antes de la explosión recogimos unos paracaídas, no saltamos si no fue la situación la que nos ayudó, pero la explicación fue tan fuerte que nos aventó con fuerza al suelo, luego, solo quedé inconsciente.

?: (solo lo oía) ya está despertándose

Dawn: (solo la oía) Ash... Ash despierta

Desperté, enfrente de mi estaba Dawn y el soldado de cabello purpura

Ash: que... Están bien?

Dawn: si

?: tuvimos suerte jefe, los paracaídas nos llevaron ha donde iba el viento, nos salvamos por haber caído entre los arboles

Empecé a levantarme. Note que el hombre tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza, y Dawn solo tenia la ropa rasgada y una cuantas heridas

Ash: soldado... Su cabeza...

?: lo se... Pero no es nada

Dawn: se la curare apenas lleguemos al hotel, es el único de los tres que esta herido de gravedad, tu yo gracias a DIOS solo recibimos unos ligeros rasguños

?: por cierto, mejor solo llámeme Paul

Ash: y... Los demás?

Paul: (negando con la cabeza) no sobrevivieron, somos los únicos que nos salvamos

Ash: mierda

Vi la ciudad frente a nosotros, una misión que había tenido en el pasado habia vuelto, no era solo arrestar a Giovanni, sino también buscarlo, y si algo salía mal... Sobrevivir.

Cruzamos la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel mas cercano, la recepcionista estaba muy sexy la verdad, pero antes que empezara a babear Dawn me jaló enojada y celosa hacia la habitación donde estaríamos los dos, mientras que Paul dormiría en otra habitación, allí descansaríamos aquella noche.

Dawn: (enojada) no creas que no te vi Ketchum

Ash: pero Dawn...

Dawn: nada de peros... Creo que no te quedó bien claro lo de la ultima vez... Creo que deberás ir a dormir con Paul esta noche, porque a mi cama no te acercas

Ash: calmada mi amor, (abrazándola) tu sabes que solo babeo por ti

Dawn: (tratando de zafarse) suéltame!

Ash: no trates de fingir más tu enojo, por qué no lo admites?. Estas celosa y quieres un poco de sexo (la beso)

Dawn: (al romper el beso) no seas...

Ash: vamos Dawn, tu sabes que es verdad (besándola nuevamente)

Dawn: (calmada) si... Hagamos esto, porqué no vas por un poco de champán, mientras me pongo un poco mas cómoda

Ash: me encanta cuando te éxcitas de esa forma.

La volví a besar, al romper el beso le dejo recostada en la cama, diciéndole que me gustaría verla así a mi regreso y después me levanto y salgo de la habitación. Iba a llamar a Paul y pedirle que me acompañara al bar, una buena cerveza es lo mejor para empezar una amistad, pero recordé que me dijo que saldría a investigar la ubicación exacta de Giovanni.

Al llegar al lobig escuche una explosión, fue cosa de segundos para que el cielo se volviera anaranjado... Anaranjado, al parecer un camión de gas había estallado o alguna gasolinera.

Me estaba acercando a la entrada para checar lo ocurrido, pero me detuve al notar un automóvil desenfrenado y con dirección a donde yo estaba, me aparté de allí, en efecto el automóvil colisionó en el hotel, la puerta se abrió, era Paul el que salió.

Recepcionista: OIGA! DEBE PAGAR ESO!

Paul no hizo caso, el solo corrió hacia mi y me cogió del brazo.

Paul: vamos, corra Ash, corra!

Antes de empezar a correr noté algo que no veía desde hacía ya 15 años... Infectados... Los que habíamos llamado "ZOMBIES" en Raccon City... Ahora habían aquí, corriendo por la calle hacia nosotros. Empecé la huida hacia el elevador, eran muchos, eran rápidos, pero... Cómo pudo ser que esto volviera a pasar?

Corrimos hasta entrar al elevador. Paul y yo estábamos exsaustos, por la corrida y el susto.

Ash: mierda. Otra vez.

Paul: cuantas armas tenemos?

Ash: que?

Paul: solo tengo mi arma reglamentaría y un cuerno de chivo, pero perdí muchas de mis municiones en la explosión. Creo que tengo unas cuantas bombas molotov. Y usted y su esposa? Con cuantas municiones cuentan?

Ash: (pensando) tenemos dos armas reglamentarias cada uno, una escopeta y una ametralladora.

Paul: de lujo.

El elevador llegó a nuestro piso, bajamos y fuimos rápidamente a nuestras habitaciones antes que los zombies llegarán.

Yo abrí rápidamente la puerta, la abrí con tanta brusquedad que espante a Dawn, que ya estaba semidesnuda

Dawn: ah... Ash!

Ash: rápido, vístete que nos vamos

Dawn: por qué?

Ash: hazme caso.

Paul: (llegando) rápido! Allí vienen!

Dawn: ah... (cubriéndose) Maldito! sal de aquí!

Paul cerró la puerta y estuvo haciendo guardia allí mismo

Ash: vamos Dawn apúrate, debemos salir de aquí

Dawn acató mi orden, fue cuando escuchamos unos gritos y golpes en la puerta.

Paul: (apuntando a la puerta) están aquí!

Dawn: (abotonandose la blusa) quiénes están aquí?!

Ash: los zombies Dawn

Dawn: que?

Ash: es igual que el incidente en Racoon City.

Paul: a la ventana rápido!

Recogimos rápido nuestras armas y las pokebolas. Los infectados empezaron a destrozar la puerta

Dawn: (exaltada) DISPARALES!

Paul: no pienso malgastar balas.

Ash: hay que saltar!

Dawn: QUE?!

Los infectados lograron romper la puerta...

Paul: YA!

Paul nos empujó luego él saltó. Yo abracé a Dawn en lo que caíamos, ella parecía calmada ante la situación, confiaba en mi, sabía lo que haría. Saqué una pokeball y la arrojé, de allí salió mi pokemon fuego-volador, Charizard, el ágil pokemon nos recogió en su lomo antes de caer. Paul saltó después de habernos empujado, no tengo idea de como lo hizo, pero cayó de pie y sin dañarse.

Los infectados se tiraban igualmente del edificio pero con la misma suerte que cualquier persona, apenas cayeron no pudieron levantarse pero algunos si pudieron seguir moviéndose pero ya no con la misma velocidad.

Ash: Charizard! Lanzallamas!

Mi pokemon obedeció, en un segundo los infectados caían quemados por el lanzallamas, gran ayuda el de mi amigo, pero ese sería el comienzo. Bajamos y recogimos a Paul para no arriesgarnos mas

Dawn: estas bien?

Paul: si, no se preocupen. Debemos ir a un lugar seguro!

Ash: en eso estamos

Volamos sobre charizard, la ciudad era un caos, al igual que Raccon City, los muertos volvían para vengarse de los vivos

Ash: mierda! Al igual que Raccon City.

Nos habíamos acercado a un edificio, de allí empezaron a saltar algunos zombies hasta llegar a nosotros, algunos se aferraron a Charizard, este se sacudía para tirarlos pero era inútil. Charizard se acercó al suelo y nos arrojó allí, luego se elevó

Ash: CHARIZARD!

Paul: a su pokebola Rápido!

Eso ice arrojé la pokeball y mi pokemon regresó.

Ash: hay que correr!

Dawn: si...

Los tres corrimos por la calle, la verdad, no teníamos rumbo fijo, solo éramos tres personas en una ciudad infestada de Zombies, algo a lo que ya me habia acostumbrado.


	3. EL SUBTERRANEO DE LOS MUERTOS

Capitulo 3 Ash y Dawn

En cuestión de horas la ciudad se volvió una mierda, estábamos ahora en una iglesia tratando de contactar con la BSAA. Llegar allí fue muy complicado.

FLASH BACK

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de los automóviles que habían chocado al tratar de huir a toda velocidad del apocalipsis que se avecinaba. Nosotros tres estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, detrás de nosotros, la horda de muertos vivientes que querían nuestra carne, no disparamos hacia ellos ya que eran muchos y nuestras municiones no alcanzaban.

?: Ash, Dawn, están bien?

Se escuchaba desde desde la radio

Ash: profesora Juniper! No es buen momento!

La verdad que no lo era, olvidé contactarme con BSAA cuando el avión cayó pero me sorprende que ellos no lo hayan hecho, creí que ellos sabrían por medio del radar.

Juniper: ya va en camino un helicóptero en su ayuda (interferencia)

Habían cada vez más y más muertos detrás de nosotros, no sabía cuanto más aguantaríamos. El helicóptero llegó detrás de nosotros, disparaba a los infectados a indiscreción, en cualquier momento podría darnos.

Dawn: EL HELICÓPTERO!

Paul: A LA ESTACIÓN DEL METRO, AQUÍ AFUERA NOS PODRÍA DAR.

Asi hicimos, habíamos llegado a la estación del metro, gracias a Dios al entrar pudimos cerrar las rejas para que esas cosas no entraran.

/

Paul: (respiración pesada) mierda...

Dawn: (respiración pesada) Gracias a DIOS. Estamos...

Ash: (al igual que los dos) no... No estamos seguros todavía... En un lugar cerrado es más probable que los malditos zombies nos coman

Dawn: pero... Vinimos aquí porque se supone que no debe haber muertos

Paul: no señora. Entramos para tener una pequeña oportunidad de vida. Aquí como puede haber muchos, o muy pocos.

Un estruendo se escuchó muy cerca

Ash: el subterráneo?

Pasó de momento, el metro envuelto en llamas.

Dawn: cómo puede funcionar el metro?

Paul: es el vagón de los muertos.

Ash: hay que seguir

Paul: (con sarcasmo) a donde?

Ash: esa línea lleva al centro, se supone que allí están los refuerzos

Dawn: tiene razón, no tenemos mas opción

Paul: bueno... Yo solo le obedezco comandante

Ash: bueno, sigamos

Empezamos nuestro camino. No pasaba mucho. Pasaron otros dos trenes en las mismas condiciones que el primero, pero aún así estábamos a salvo, no había ningún muerto, infectado o zombie o como quiera que se llamaran, estábamos seguros.

?: INTRUSOS!

Nos atacaron unos sujetos enmascarados eran como una docena de ellos. Nosotros contraatacamos. Le rompí la mascara a uno de ellos, lo que vi fue impresionante, tres pares de ojos en su cara, quedé impresionado, pero no fue todo, uno perdió un brazo, pronto su extremidad volvió a regenerarse pero esta vez en una garra de crustáceo. Pudimos contra ellos, pero gastamos buena parte de nuestro arsenal en ellos.

Paul: me quede sin armas.

Ash: tu Dawn?

Dawn: solo las reglamentarias, hace falta más para atemorizar a esta gata en celo

Paul: (revisando los cadáveres) apuesto que con eso se excita jefe. Creo que me llevare las armas y municiones de estos cabrones.

Eso hicimos, nos llevamos parte de su armamento. Seguimos nuestro camino. Llegamos a otra estación, había un vagón allí, caminamos con las armas en la mano y con cautela, la puerta de entrada tenia zombies a su alrededor, ágilmente les disparamos hasta acabar con el último de ellos.

?: ayuda!

Dentro del vagón estaba una joven mujer. Paul y yo abrimos la puerta de par en par para que ella saliera, apenas estuvo libre se acerco a la reja que nos separaba de las escaleras.

Ash: no! Espera!

Muy tarde, ella abrió la reja, fue cuestión de segundos para que unos cuantos infectados entraran y la tomaran, para librarnos de ellos les disparamos, subimos las escaleras rápidamente... sorpresa la que nos llevamos.

/

Yo creía que los zombies no dormían, pero si lo hacen. Se junta una horda entera, se acuestan como nosotros o lo hacen sentados total ellos no sufren de dolores de espalda como yo; solo que ellos tienen el sueño más ligero que nosotros los vivos, un solo ruido por más pequeño que este suene los despierta y te persiguen eufóricos por haberles interrumpido el sueño de belleza. Por qué les digo esto? Bueno, esa era nuestra condición.

Al subir las escaleras nos encontramos en un estacionamiento, oscuro, con muchos autos que pueden sonar su alarma apenas sean tocados, y aparte con la entrada cerrada... ah! Y con una horda de zombies dormidos a nuestro alrededor, que mejor que eso.

Cruzamos el estacionamiento con mucha cautela, un pequeño ruido y nosotros estábamos acabados; faltaban muy pocos metros para llegar a la reja que bloqueaba la salida. No habiamos pensado que habría uno que otro infectado azechandonos, lo supimos cuándo uno se abalanzó a Paul y lo tiró. Le disparamos aunque sabíamos que el ruido despertaría a los demás, pero no estaría dispuesto a perder otro soldado.

Ash: te encuentras bien?

Paul: AY QUE CORRER RÁPIDO!

Fue cuestión de solo segundos, en segundos todos los zombies nos perseguían, en segundos todas las alarmas sonaban de par en par, en segundos podrían matarnos a mordiscos. Llegamos a la entrada, abrimos la reja, en lo que esperábamos a que abriera disparabamos a los muertos para mantenernos fuera de su alcance.

Paul: Salgan ustedes primero! Yo cerraré para que no salgan!

Al abrirse por lo menos la mitad Dawn y yo salimos, cuidando también que no hubiera infectados al salir. Paul empezó a cerrar la reja, pero él no salía.

Ash: Paul Sal!

Dawn: SAL DE ALLÍ!

No hizo caso, nos enseñó su brazo, tenia una pequeña mordida, en aquella parte su piel se estaba poniendo pálida y grisácea, sangre coagulada salía de su herida, había sido infectado. La reja se cerró por completo, dejando adentro a Paul, un soldado que conocí poco, pero en ese corto lapso de tiempo se volvió un gran amigo mío y de Dawn.

Dawn: debemos seguir. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ella tenía razón, él se sacrifico por nosotros, debíamos corresponderle terminando la misión.


	4. EL CEMENTERIO ¿VIVOS, O MUERTOS?

CAPITULO 4: EL CEMENTERIO: ¿VIVOS O MUERTOS?

Ash: abra que seguir

Dawn: espera, recuerdo que por aquí cerca hay una iglesia

Ash: si, y?

Dawn: recuerda que siempre debemos encomendarnos a DIOS para el triunfo de la misión...

Ash: o para que nuestras almas vallan al cielo

Dawn: no seas aguafiestas!

Ash: Dawn, para llegar allí será una misión suicida, la iglesia está cruzando un panteón!

Dawn: y? No me digas que crees que los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas?

Ash: yo?... Por supuesto que no! Además, eso no sería más aterrador que esto

Dawn: entonces vamos.

Nosotros dos seguimos con nuestro camino. Juré vengar el sacrificio de Paul, no solo él, vengaré a todos los soldados que murieron durante estos 15 años evitando una catástrofe mundial. El responsable del apocalipsis, sea Giovanni o quien quiera que allá sido morirá.

La línea del metro que habíamos seguido nos condujo al cementerio, el más grande de la ciudad. A decir verdad, creo que Dawn tenia razón, en el campanario de la iglesia (aclaro; soy CRISTIANO) vi a una persona haciendo señales con un reflector, allí debían haber sobrevivientes, creo que él tipo ese también nos vió, ya que empezó a hacer señas con los brazos como si nos estuviera llamando. Cierto que para llegar allá teníamos que pasar por todo el cementerio, pero como dijo mi esposa, los muertos no se levantan de las tumbas, y no hay muchas probabilidades de encontrarnos a algún infectado allí, cruzar por allí en realidad parecía muy seguro.

Dawn: dilo!

Ash: está bien... Soy un tonto, tenias razón lo admito

Dawn: se siente tan bien... Ah!

Ash: Dawn! Estas bien?

Dawn se tropezó y calló al suelo, la levanté y revisamos con qué se había tropezado. Era una tumba, pero esta tumba era el puro agujero y el ataúd destrozado, a su alrededor estaban los grandes trozos de la loza con la que habia sido cubierta.

Ash: mierda...

Dawn: no será que...

Escuchamos un rugido, volteamos a ver, frente a nosotros estaba un cadáver en estado de descomposición, se veían sus huesos y partes de sus músculos, no tenía piel, lo mas aterrador no era su cara, sino el simple hecho que estaba de pie y caminando lenta y torpemente hacia nosotros

Dawn: esa... Esa cosa salió de esta tumba!

Ash: (emocionado) Que bien! Yo tenía razón, los muertos se salen de la tumba, ahora quiero escucharte admitirlo.

Dawn: (enojada) creo que debes preocuparte por otras cosas ahora!

Ella tenia razón, por suerte había una pala a lado mío, la cogi en mis manos, pensaba usarla para regresar a ese mal nacido de regreso a su agujero. Le di al esquelético en la cabeza, destrozándose en pedacitos.

Ash: rápido! A la iglesia

Corrimos por lo que parecía un laberinto de tumbas. No hubo tanto problema, no podíamos compararlo con Raccoon City, estas cosas eran muy torpes y lentas, era fácil derribarlos, lo único malo es que eran muchos. Llegamos al portón que nos separaba de la iglesia, era muy alto y no podíamos subir por ella, la única opción, encontrar la llave.

Dawn: tenemos otra opción?

Ash: dejar que nos coman

Dawn: no... Debemos estar cerca de la bodega del sepulturero, allí debe estar la llave.

Ash: ok

Nos hicimos paso entre la infinidad de esqueléticos que había, al fin llegamos a la bodega, abrimos la puerta, entramos y cerramos para que no entraran, no creo que sean tan fuertes para romper los cristales. Adentro había una puerta la cual alguien estaba golpeando del otro lado. Abro la puerta con el arma en la mano por cualquier cosa, no era un zombie o un esquelético lo que se encontraba encerrado, era un MIGTHIENA de proporcional tamaño el que salió ferozmente, cruzó entre mis piernas tirándome al suelo por la fuerza que tenía, luego se paró y nos miró. Era espantoso lo que veía, el virus también afectaba a los pokemon, al migthyena le brotaba sangre del hocico, su abundante y bello pelaje se había caído por completo, tenía los ojos en blanco como lo infectados. Parecía bravo, lo peor para mi fue que en su hocico llevaba las llaves del portón; el pokemon solo saltó por la ventana hacia afuera.

Dawn: (ayudándome a pararme) estas bien cariño?

Ash: si. Mierda... Debemos ir tras él, tiene las llaves

Dawn: de acuerdo

Parecerá ridículo, pero desde niño he tenido fobia a los Migthiena y a los Houndoom, es un trauma que debo superar, y que mejor manera de superar tu trauma que con un perro zombie. No?

Salimos de la bodega y empezamos a buscar al migthyena cautelosamente, no me despegaba del arma, los mygthiena son agiles, apenas lo encontráramos se nos abalanzaria encima, mejor ser rápido con el arma aunque eso implique despertar a los muertos.

No dos dimos cuenta... estaba detrás nuestro... Saltó encima de mí tirándome al suelo.

Quedé debajo del pokemon, le estaba agarrando de la cabeza para evitar que me mordiera, no podía hacer más, estaba paralizado de miedo

Dawn: (espantada) Ash! NO TE MUEVAS...

Ash: DISPARA!

Dawn no podía o más bien no quería disparar al Migthyena que se encontraba encima de mi, si ella fallaba podría darme a mi en la cabeza. Qué hice? Quité mi mano de la cabeza del perro y rápidamente agarré mi arma, la puse en su boca antes que me mordiera y le disparé, su cabeza había volado en pedazos, mi rostro se cubrió de su sangre, no superé mi trauma de la niñez, pero si me enfrente a él.

Dawn: (ayudándome a pararme) Ash! Estas bien?

Ash: si... No te preocupes

Recogimos las llaves, como habíamos hecho ruido se han de imaginar que pasó... Si, una otra de esqueléticos nos seguían. Llegamos al portón, lo abrimos y nos dirigimos a la iglesia.

Ash: ABRID! RÁPIDO!

?: (desde adentro de la iglesia) no hasta que se desagan de esas cosas allá fuera.

No teníamos de otra, estábamos rodeados, que hacer? Defendernos. Curioso, en la entrada habia un hacha, se han de imaginar, la tomé para defendernos; No debíamos hacer ruido ya que si lo hacíamos llegarían más muertos.

Dawn: (golpeando la puerta de la iglesia) Por favor! Abrirnos rápido!

Sus ruegos ayudaron, nos abrieron la puerta. Entramos rápido, no quería seguir con esas cosas por más tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	5. LA IGLESIA DE LOS DEMONIOS

CAPITULO 5 LA IGLESIA DE LOS DEMONIOS

Ash: no responden Dawn... Estamos solos ahora

Dawn: (apoyándose en mi hombro) no te preocupes cariño... Si DIOS quiere salimos de esta.

Estábamos en la iglesia, gracias a DIOS que llegamos sanos y salvos. Ahora entiendo porqué no nos dejaron entrar cuando estábamos rodeados, en la iglesia había como 50-60 sobrevivientes, algunos se acercaron al predicador a orar por su salvación, entre esos estaba Dawn pidiendo que todo nos saliera bien; otros estaban tratando de comunicarse con el exterior, por medio de sus teléfonos móviles, tratando de conseguir ayuda, entre esos estaba yo tratando de contactar sin éxito a la BSAA.

Increíble; en varios lugares de la iglesia nos encontramos muchas municiones para nuestras armas.

Predicador: (acercándose a nosotros) deberían dormir un poco, han de estar cansados por la gran hazaña que emprendieron allá fuera. Aquí hay una habitación en donde yo descanso, se las presto pa' que se repongan

Ash: no... No se preocupe por mi. Estaré montando guardia. Tu deberías ir a dormir Dawn

Dawn: no... No iré a dormir si tu no vas conmigo

Predicador: hazle caso hijo, es tu esposa tienes derecho a dormir con ella. Yo trataré de contactarme con la BSAA y les diré que se encuentran aquí.

Ash: (impresionado) usted... Usted sabe quienes somos?

Predicador: (asintiendo) mi nombre es Hatsome, oficial de Sinnoh, estoy aquí trabajando en cubierto investigando los atentados terroristas.

Ash: entonces, usted ha de saber de los refuerzos que nos esperaban

Jatsome: lo único que sé es que ahora el ejercito está rescatando sobrevivientes. No he podido comunicarme con ellos todavía. Bueno. Basta de hablar que será mejor que vallan a dormir

Dawn: si... Vamos Ash

Nos fuimos a la habitación contigua a descansar. Era una cama matrimonial, allí nos acostamos juntos.

Pasaron solo un par de horas para que Hatsome me volviera a despertar. En su rostro se podia ver la preocupación.

Hatsome: Ash, Dawn, despierten ya!

Dawn: que... Que te ocurre?

Hatsome: debemos salir ya, la iglesia esta rodeada y en cualquier momento podrían entrar aquí.

Regresamos a la entrada, ahora habían más personas allí, casi habían 100.

Dawn: cómo saldremos?

Hatsome: miren, frente a nosotros, donde está la gran estatua, es más bien una entrada secreta a unas catacumbas situadas debajo de la iglesia, si pasamos por allí llegaremos al alcantarillado de la ciudad.

Ash: y como abrimos la entrada?

Hadsome: solo hay que acomodar dos estatuillas a sus lados, con eso basta; las estatuillas las he guardado para algo como esto.

Hadsome nos dio las pequeñas estatuas, las colocamos donde nos dijo. La estatua retrocedió un momento, luego se partió en dos y ambas partes se hicieron a un lado dejando un pequeño sendero.

/

Esto no debió haber ocurrido, estábamos tratando de salvar a los sobrevivientes, pero... No lo logramos... Del interior del sendero se escuchaban unos pasos; Hatsome, Dawn y yo alistamos nuestras armas, no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos.

Del sendero que se habia formado salió una criatura con forma de mujer gorda, en la grasa de aquella criatura parecía tener grandes poros de los que salía un liquido azul, parecía ser ciega, estaba quieta.

Ash: (susurrando) guarden la calma, si no la molestamos quizás pudiéramos salir sin que nos ataque.

Un indigente, algo estúpido a decir verdad, ya que él tenía un arma y en un arranque de desesperación le disparó a la criatura, ésta por el impacto se asustó, de sus poros salía una especie de niebla color azul. Unos pocos aspiraron de aquella niebla azul, los pocos que lo hicieron pronto se volvieron zombies.

/

Nosotros tres debíamos mantener el orden, no solo preocuparnos por esa cosa gorda que tira desechos tóxicos o por los muertos que podrían forzar la entrada en cualquier momento, sino también por las personas que respiraban el desecho azul y se volvían zombies.

Esa cosa era fuerte y ágil a pesar de su gran tamaño. Nosotros le disparabamos, pero también debíamos evitar que nos mordiera algún zombie.

Hadsome: rápido! A la entrada!

Le hicimos caso, escapar era nuestra única salvación, no había de otra.

Hadsome: rápido! entren! Yo cerraré

Dawn y yo cuidamos la entrada mientras hadsome acomodaba las estatuas para que la entrada secreta se cerrara. Cuando terminó la entrada empezó a cerrar, Dawn y yo entramos rápido, pero Hadsome se quedó cuidando que ningún muerto entrara

Dawn: HADSOME ENTRA

No hizo caso, se quedo allí hasta que la entrada cerró por completo; antes que cerrara se escucharon crujidos de madera rompiéndose, a parte de más gritos secos de una gran horda de zombies, habían entrado a la iglesia, era el fin de Hadsome, y si hubiéramos seguido allí también hubiera sido el nuestro.


	6. LAS CATACUMBAS UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 6 LAS CATACUMBAS; UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

La entrada fue nuevamente sellada, éste lugar ya tenía energía eléctrica, así que no fue problema la iluminación.

Por todo el camino me estaba preguntando cómo habia llegado esa cosa aquí.

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno, de la misma manera inexplicable de cómo había llegado ese B.O.W aquí fue como se aparecieron unos cuantos zombies, pero no fue problema acabar con ellos; los problemas comenzaron cuando llegamos a la "plaza principal" por así decirle a una plataforma gigante que suspendía en el aire; allí había una chica pálida con un severo problema al caminar, la cuestión era que Dawn la conocía...

Dawn: SALVIA!

Dawn corrió hacía ella, "Salvia" la reconoció, pero antes de que hicieran contacto físico Salvia fue consumida por fuego en su interior y después se petrificó

Dawn: NO!

Dawn se arrodilló y empezó a llorar amargamente por su querida "prima", prima que yo nunca había conocido personalmente, pero Dawn siempre me había hablado de ella, sinceramente nunca creí que en serio fueran tan idénticas las dos; fuy con mi esposa y la abraze para consolarla.

La "crisálida" empezó a romperse, de ella salía una pálida muchacha, Dawn quería ayudarla a salir pero la aparté; para poder salir se apoyó de unos tentáculos enormes que le salieron de la espalda, esos tentáculos tenían bulbos de fuego, eso nos puso en alerta esperando su ataque; antes que ella nos hiciera algo una flecha que había sido lanzada de una ballesta le dio.

De arriba cayó una mujer a donde estábamos, esa mujer era de bello cuerpo, con pantalón negro ajustado, blusa roja que le resaltaba bien los senos y cabello corto anaranjado... Mujer que Dawn y yo conocíamos perfectamente.

/

?: por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi marido...

La conocí en Raccoon City, cuando todavía era un policía de la ciudad, parecía tan linda, tan inocente, sin dudarlo dos veces la seguí en la busca de su marido (quien no sabíamos habia fallecido), pero teníamos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, el apocalipsis había iniciado.

No la seguí para ayudarla a encontrar a su marido, al conocerla algo en mi interior ocurrió, algo que no quería que ocurriera en ese entonces... Me habia enamorado a primera vista de ella.

Cuando cruzamos toda la ciudad juntos, descubrí que ella era una espía especial para robar el G-virus de Umbrella. Desgraciado de mí por haber amado a una cualquiera, en ese momento desee que muriera para dejar de sufrir... Pero ala vez desee nunca haber deseado eso; poco después, ella desapareció, todos la dimos por muerta, yo más que nadie.

Seis años después, cuando ya habia conocido a Dawn, ésta chica reaparece en mi camino, salvándonos a Dawn, a May y a mí del la multitud de campesinos asesinos.

No quería, pero me senti aliviado de que ella no estuviera muerta, el odio que le llegué a tener desapareció... Pero... Volvió a ocurrir. Pronto descubrí que ella había sido contratada para recuperar el virus de "la plaga" y para matarme.

Gracias a DIOS que Dawn estaba conmigo, junto con ella logré escapar, pero... Ella, había escapado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

ahora estaba nuevamente aquí, sus intenciones no sé cuales serán sus intenciones, pero sí sé cuales son ahora las de mi mujer.

?: tan audaz como siempre Ash

Dawn estaba eufórica, no solo no le había perdonado por intentar matarnos, no solo por sus celos desquiciados, sino también por que ella habia disparado hacía su prima.

Dawn: tu... (sacando su arma y apuntándole) HIJA DE PUTA!

?: será mejor que calmes a tu vieja o aquí va ha rodar su cabeza

Dawn: no se que haces aquí maldita, pero te juro que me vengaré por lo que le acabas de hacer a Salvia, y por lo que nos hiciste

Ash: (calmandola) calma Dawn... Dime... Que te trae ahora por aquí... Zoey

Nuestra "conversación" fue interrumpida, al parecer cierta prima gemela, se levantó de un brinco y empezó a atacarnos.

/

Dawn: SALVIA, PARA!

Era inútil conversar con ella, Salvia se había convertido en un nuevo tipo de B.O.W.

Nuestras balas no le afectaban, por lo menos nuestras granadas de fuego la intimidaban, pero aún así era inútil combatir con ella. Era muy fuerte, muy ágil, sus tres tentáculos de gran grosor la ayudaban para tirarnos al suelo.

Mi buena tolerancia me decía que no debía hacerle mucho daño, ya que Dawn le gritaba diciéndole que regresara a la normalidad, y de alguna forma ella se calmaba un poco al escucharla; pero esa tolerancia acabo cuando Salvia la atacó y se puso encima de ella, estaba apunto de insertar uno de sus tentáculos en ella, pero no lo permití, eufórico tomé mi escopeta y le disparé en su tentáculo.

Me di cuenta que ese bulbo anaranjado era su punto devil, ya que cuando le di éste explotó y ella se debilitó, así que empezamos a dispararle en los bulbos, ella no hacía un gran trabajo protegiéndolos, así que no fue problema.

Ash: estás bien Dawn

Dawn: por favor... No le hagan daño Ash

Ash: Dawn...

Zoey: olvídalo niña, ella ya no es tu amiga, es una criatura de destrucción masiva.

Dawn: CÁLLATE PERRA!

Ash: No Dawn... Tiene...

Dawn: NO LA DEFIENDAS KETCHUM!

Dawn estaba muy enojada y celosa, ella no quería hacerle daño a su prima aunque ésta ya no fuera humana, hablando de ella; Salvia no se rendía, seguía atacándonos sin cesar.

Gracias a DIOS la pudimos vencer, ella calló al suelo, estaba derrotada, o al menos, eso creí; Dawn corrió hacia ella, no se lo impedí ya que creí que no habría peligro

Zoey: tu esposa no deja de tenerme envidia y celos, no es así?

Ash: cállate, y dime que haces aquí

Zoey: que grosero...

Dawn sacó su arma y le apuntó...

Dawn: maldita... Juro que te mataré...

Ash: Dawn, guarda la compostura...

Dawn: CÁLLATE ASH... Esto es por Salvia... No solo por ella, por la vez que intentaste matarnos... Y por querer quitarme a mi marido...

Celos... Odio y celos era lo que ella sentia en ese momento, ella no aguantó y empezó a llorar amargamente, calló al suelo de rodillas llorando descontroladamente, yo fui con ella para consolarla.

Zoey: que bonita escena de amor

Sentimos un temblor, la plataforma empezaba a derrumbarse... Caímos... Solo recuerdo... Nada...

/

Zoey: levántate... Tu esposa está en problemas

Había quedado inconsciente por un minuto. Al despertar, noté que yo y Zoey estábamos juntos en las escaleras que estaban a punto de colapsar, mientras Dawn estaba del otro lado intentando evitar la muerte de manos de su prima.

Nosotros corrimos hacia abajo tratando de encontrarla, mientras disparabamos a Salvia para evitar que tocara a Dawn. Llegamos a un lugar con unas vías y un vagón minero que conectaba ambos lados, solo que para eso era necesario jalarlo con palanca; Zoey subió a él mientras yo jalaba la manivela para que el vagón andara. Cuando el vagón por fin llegó al otro lado Dawn subió a él; yo jalaba la manivela con la esperanza que ellas estuvieran a salvo.

Ash: CHARIZARD, SAL!... Necesito que jales de la manivela para que pueda subir al vagón

Mi pokemon me obedeció, empezó a jalar de la manivela, cuando el vagón llegó a mi extremo subí a él, charizard empezó a jalar la manivela nuevamente.

Las vías nos conducían a una bajada que iba en espiral. Íbamos bajando a gran velocidad, pero todavía no estábamos a salvo; Salvia calló del techo al vagón, por la fuerza del impacto nosotros no pudimos mantenernos de pie por un momento, ahora si parecía que Salvia nos tenia acorralados sin escapatoria, o eso creí; un potente lanzallamas afecto a Salvia hasta tirarla del vagón... Qué? Creyeron que había olvidado a mi dragón favorito? Mi leal, fuerte y ágil charizard había vuelto hacía donde yo estaba para salvarnos de las garras de esa desgraciada. Pero no todo sería felicidad, ahora nos tendríamos que valer por nosotros solos; unos esqueléticos cayeron del techo, cayeron sobre mi pokemon, charizard desesperado trato de zafarse volando más rápido, pero fue inútil, esas cosas lo mordieron, pude escuchar su grito desgarrador, no había remedio, charizard iba a morir, los pokemons eran más vulnerables al virus, que debía hacer... Tenía que dispararle, debía matarle para que ya no siguiera sufriendo.

Zoey: que estás esperando... dispara! Sabes que debes hacerlo

Dawn: CÁLLATE PERRA

No pude hacerlo, uno de mis primeros pokemon, yo, simplemente no podía... Pero Zoey si podia, cargó su ballesta y luego apuntó a Charizard dándole en el pecho... luego vimos como el dragón caía

Dawn: QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

Ash: no Dawn... Era lo mejor

Dawn estaba hecha furia, era una cosa más en la lista de porqué odiará a Zoey por toda su vida. Pero tuve que calmarla antes que sacara su arma, aunque a regañadientes pero se calmó, y me abrazó para consolarme por la reciente pérdida.

Pero nos habíamos olvidado de algo, o más bien de alguien. Salvia regresó, teníamos que volver a enfrentarnos a ella pero en un espacio muy reducido.

Zoey: CUBRAN SE!

La loca de Zoey hizo estallar una granada, la explosión fue tan fuerte que nos aventó nuevamente a las escaleras del maldito lugar, solo que nuevamente nos separamos, yo estaba de nueva cuenta con Zoey, mientras Dawn estaba al borde del camino destrozado solo se sostenía de una mano, pero frente a ella estaba su prima, acercándose lentamente a ella. Nosotros dos empezamos a dispararle a Salvia, pero las balas no parecían afectarle mucho

Dawn: no Salvia... Para... Tu no eres así...

Salvia se detuvo por un momento, ese momento de quietud lo aprovechamos para darle en la cabeza certeramente, ella cayó al vacío ya muerta, pero por desgracia, Dawn también cayó con ella.

Ash: DAWN... NO

Vi como mi esposa caía también al vacío mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.


	7. ATRAPADOS

CAPITULO 7 ATRAPADOS!

Por un segundo, sentí como mi vida se me iba cuando vi como mi esposa caía al vacío.

Ash: DAWN! NO!

No lo resistí, caí de rodillas y empecé a derramar lagrimas amargas, por si fuera poco, el lugar empezó a derrumbarse, pero a mí ya no me importaba...

Escuché un poderoso rugido, reconocía esa rugido de pokemon, era mi

Ash: CHARIZARD!...

Era mi charizard, mi pokemon de fuego/volador estaba volando hacía mí nuevamente, pero está vez, con mucho esfuerzo, como si le costara, pero en su lomo, estaba Dawn, mi mujer había sido rescatada por charizard. El pokemon se dejó caer en donde nosotros estábamos, cuando bajó Dawn de él, fuy directamente con ella a abrazarla.

Ash: me espanté mi amor, creí que te perdería para siempre

Dawn: no te preocupes Ash, estoy bien... pero charizard...

Charizard estaba muy mal, las mordidas le habían afectado bastante. Zoey estaba al lado suyo, le estaba inyectando algo que no sabia que era.

Zoey: ya... Con eso estará bien, solo déjalo descansar

Ash: a que te refieres?

Zoey: le he inyectado una vacuna contra el virus, solo hay que dejar que descanse

Dawn: tienes una vacuna contra el virus? Como la conseguiste?

Zoey: larga historia. Pero solo funciona en pokemon's

El teléfono de Zoey sonó, ella contestó, salió un hombre, pero no pude notar quien era.

Zoey: bueno, lastima, me tengo que ir

Ash: será que pueda volver a verte?

Zoey: podría ser... Pero no quiero tener problemas con tu mujer. Toma, te servirá

Zoey sacó de sus ropas un gran medallón de oro con un extraño emblema, quien sabe para que era, luego sacó algún tipo de garra, sujetador, O algo así... Y con ella apunto al techo, cuando quedó sujeto, empezó a subir. Zoey ya se había ido, debía continuar con mi viaje, aunque... Tenía a Dawn hecha rabia a mi lado. Gire la cabeza, solo para encontrarla con los brazos entre cruzados y mirándome seriamente, esa mirada que siempre pone como cuando me dice "hoy no hay sexo".

Ash: (estúpidamente) estás enojada?

Dawn dejó su postura de sería y me abrazó fuertemente, correspondí al abrazo, luego me dijo con voz melancólica

Dawn: (triste) sigues enamorado de ella, verdad?

Ash: (indeciso) ...no Dawn... yo ya no siento nada por ella

Dawn: no mientas; bueno, ya no importa, se que nunca me dejarías, por más que la ames

Ash: dalo por hecho

Por fin entendí, estaba feliz de que por fin Zoey se había marchado. Mi transmisor sonó, nos tuvimos que separar del abrazo para poder contestar, era Juniper la que nos hablaba

Juniper: Ash, Dawn, están bien?

Ash: si, he tratado de comunicarme contigo sin tener éxito

Juniper: lo siento, pero hay problemas

Dawn: cuales?

Juniper: el gobierno tiene custodiado al profesor Oak, y probablemente a toda la BSAA.

Dawn: que? Con que derecho?

Juniper: ordenes del nuevo secretario de seguridad nacional, Giovanni

Ash y Dawn: (al mismo tiempo) Giovanni?

Juniper: si... El anterior murió, y el secretario de gobierno lo nombró como el sucesor

Ash: pero, por qué están investigando a la BSAA

Juniper: aparentemente por la misteriosa muerte del presidente de Sinnoh

Ash: que? ha muerto?

Juniper: si, pero eso no es lo peor, su cuerpo fue encontrado en la mina pirita, justo después de que su avión explotara, aparte hay pruebas de que estuvo dentro del avión

Dawn: qué? Pero...

Ash: nosotros no lo vimos dentro, registré todo el jet

Juniper: eso ya no lo sé

Dawn: pero, eso nos convierte...

?: los convierte en presuntos culpables

Giovanni pasó detrás de la profesora Juniper, vió a la pareja Ketchum, para él, era necesario intervenir en su conversación

Giovanni: ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel incidente, que casualidad no

Dawn: eres un maldito! Que es lo que quieres?

Giovanni: el país está pasando por una situación muy deplorable, es mi deber velar por la seguridad de la gente, y la resiente muerte del presidente puede causar una rebelión, hasta una guerra civil, entonces yo debo arrestar a los responsables para que el pueblo esté feliz

Ash: bastardo! Quieres volcar a la gente en nuestra contra

Giovanni: solo veo por el bien común, la policía a mi mando tienen la obligación de arrestarlos si los ven, y matarlos si ponen resistencia.

Giovanni cortó la llamada. Ahora, Ash y Dawn estarían solos en toda la misión.

Ash: desgraciado! Nos tendió una trampa

Dawn: mal parido, él levantó la orden de darte de Alta para poder hacer esto, es un plan muy elaborado solo para aniquilarte

Ash: maldición

Tuvimos que continuar. Seguimos por un sendero. Encontramos una parte donde había una llamarada enorme que abarcaba un aproximado de 10 metros. La única forma de pasarlo era arrastrándose por el suelo, pero aún así era bastante arriesgado.

Dawn: habrá que buscar otra forma de cruzar

Ash: no... Quédate aquí, iré al otro lado, debe haber alguna forma de pararlo

Dawn: no Ash, es muy arriesgado

Ash: no te preocupes, no tardo

Me puse de pecho al suelo, poco a poco me fui arrastrando por el suelo, sentía cómo las brasas de fuego pasaban cerca de mi piel, fuego insoportable, crucé todo ese tramo hasta llegar a una zona segura, allí había una gran puerta de acero y además había una manivela que era la que controlaba el fuego, tomé la palanca y empecé a jalarle, pronto, la ráfaga de fuego empezó a disminuir hasta cesar completamente.

Dawn pasó el pasillo, ya estando juntos empezamos a checar la puerta de acero; tenía una fisura, como si algo debía entrar allí, y donde había visto esa figura?

Busqué en mis ropas el medallón que Zoey me había dado, el emblema que tenía el medallón coincidía perfectamente con la de la fisura en la puerta, la coloqué para ver que ocurría. El medallón empezó a dar vueltas lentamente, no se, soy muy impaciente como para esperar, pero no importaba, me iba a entretener. Unos esqueleticos empezaron a caer del techo, como me di cuenta de su presencia? Bueno, uno me vomitó ácido encima.

Dawn: son muchos! Que hacemos?

La respuesta vino a mí como cuando era un adolescente, fuy a la palanca y empecé a girarla, lentamente la llamarada de fuego volvía a salir de la pared, aniquilando a cada muerto presente, así nos ahorramos las balas.

El medallón en la puerta por fin dejó de dar vueltas, la gran puerta abrió, pero ahora era un pasadizo lleno de agua, todo estaba inundado.

Dawn: y ahora qué?

Ash: a nadar

Íbamos a entrar al agua, pero a lo lejos, vimos una enorme aleta sumergirse, al parecer, la criatura aquella debía ser enorme.

Dawn: que será eso?

Ash: solo sé que no quisiera estar en su menú

Dawn: (sarcásticamente) jaja, que gracioso

Seguimos caminando, pero por si fuera poco, el lugar seguía inundandose, miles de litros de agua empezaron a caer del techo; el agua nos arrastró hasta lo más profundo de las catacumbas, bajamos en una (sarcásticamente) gran "resbaladilla" hecha de rocas hasta llegar al fondo.

/

Quedamos en lo más profundo de las catacumbas, teníamos que nadar para salir del maldito lugar, de vez en cuando, encontrábamos un lugar donde salir para respirar, pero aún así debíamos seguir nadando hasta el final de la catacumba; pero lo peor era el encontrarnos con aquella criatura de la gran aleta. Después de un largo rato nadando, encontramos un lugar donde salir a respirar. Pero estábamos en peligro.

Ash: DAWN! NO!

Creo que había hablado demasiado pronto, Dawn fue sumergida bruscamente, acto seguido, yo también fui arrastrado a la profundidad.

Un tiburón gigante nos arrastró, trataba de comerse a Dawn, gracias a DIOS que ella es fuerte, y pudo evitar que cerrara su boca. Nos estaba llevando a más profundidad, siendo así, podrían pasar dos cosas, que se nos acabara el oxigeno y que la presión del agua nos aplastara.

Como nos libramos? Bueno, el B.O.W. tenía clavado en la mandíbula, un arpón, lo que hizo fue sacársela y luego volvérsela a clavar fuertemente, con esto, el B.O.W. Empezó a ascender a la superficie poco a poco. Una vez más, Dawn le sacó el arpón y se lo insertó en el ojo, haciendo que aquella cosa saltara fuera del agua, al saltar, a nosotros nos tiró a tierra firme. Ya en tierra seca, respiramos todo lo que debíamos.

Ash: estás bien?

Dawn: si, pero hay que andar con cuidado, esa cosa sigue por aquí

Seguimos corriendo, debíamos ocultarnos de ese B.O.W. gigante. Pero hablé demasiado pronto, el suelo se derrumbó, nuevamente caímos en el agua hasta el fondo de la catacumba, nuevamente íbamos callendo en un tobogán de rocas. Por si fuera poco, el tiburón regresó, ahora estaba detrás nuestro, de un solo mordisco podría matarnos. Barriles de pólvora empezaron a caer, tuve una idea, disparé a una de esas que estaban por la cabeza del B.O.W, explotó, y la explosión lo aturdió, que faltaba? Dawn tiró una granada a la boca del tiburón, la granada explotó dentro del B..O.W, ya nos habíamos librado de un problema, faltaba otro, como carajos saldríamos?


	8. VAMOS CON TODO CONTRA TODOS

CAPITULO 8

VAMOS CON TODO CONTRA TODOS

Gracias a DIOS encontramos una ruta por donde pudimos salir de las catacumbas. Ahora, debíamos llegar a donde Giovanni.

Pero... Cómo Giovanni pudo haber sido nombrado secretario de seguridad, si ya se le habia descubierto su relación con Umbrella? Bueno, al parecer la información era confidencial, el gobierno no sabía de ello. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la parte norte de la ciudad. Todo estaba destruido; se suponía que en el centro estaban los refuerzos rescatando sobrevivientes.

Dawn: (impresionada) increíble, en un par de dias todo esto se convirtió en un caos terrible

Ash: (sin entusiasmo) si... Igual que en Raccoon City... El fin del mundo inicia desde aquí

Dawn: de que estás hablando?

Ash: estoy diciendo que... Que no creo que esto tenga solución simple

Dawn: por qué Ash? Si se pudo controlar en Racoonn City

Ash: ja... Terminarán aislando ciudad Jubileo y la bombardearán. Pero tengo el presentimiento que esto es todavía peor. Creo que algo tienen que ver los ataques bio-terroristas

Dawn: pues yo no se...

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, nuevamente Juniper tenía información que proporcionarnos

Juniper: chicos, necesito que hagan una ultima misión

Dawn: de que se trata ahora?

Juniper: están cerca de unos laboratorios secretos de Umbrella

Ash: de casualidad es un edificio todo destartalado? pero los laboratorios son subterráneos?

Juniper: si! Cómo lo averiguaste?

Ash: estamos frente al edificio; bueno, que debemos hacer en esta ocasión?

Juniper: me llegó un anónimo diciendo que dentro hay información legal que relata la relación de Giovanni con Umbrella y con los recientes ataques bio-terroristas

Ash: enserio?

Juniper: si... Solo deben entrar y...

Ash: Juniper?... Maldición, se cortó

La señal con Juniper se habia vuelto a perder, pero ahora ya sabíamos que hacer.

?: Ash? Dawn? Son ustedes?!

Oímos una voz un tanto infantil, pero logré reconocer de quien era; era May, la hija del ex-presidente de Hoenm. Ella había entrado recientemente a la BSAA, me enteré que andaba en una misión de suma importancia para la lucha contra el bio-terrorismo, pero nunca me cruzó por la mente el encontrármela en estas circunstancias

Dawn: May! Que gusto volver a verte

May: lo mismo digo

Dawn: pero valla que has crecido, ahora eres una señorita bien formadita y orgullosa miembro de la BSAA

May: si. Y tu... Estas un poco más vieja

Dawn: (sujetándole la mejilla a May) que dices chibi?

May: (juguetonamente) nada, nada

Me alegraba volver a ver a May, pero ahora bien, me fijé en su acompañante, un chico peli verde de ropas negras como un pandillero; si la memoria no me fallaba, su nombre es Drew, de ciudad LaRrouse, de Hoenm. Este chico fue inculpado por traficar a Sinnoh droga y armas ilegales, yo estuve en su juicio como jurado.

Ash: te he visto antes; eres Drew verdad

Drew: si, pero no se quien seas tu, lo siento, solo sé que eres agente de la BSAA

May: pero díganme, que hacen por aquí?

Ash: estamos tratando de arrestar al secretario de seguridad nacional, Giovanni

May: Giovanni?

Ash: si...

May: pero... Estoy bajo sus órdenes

Dawn: es tu superior?

May:si... Se supone que luego me reuniré con él

Ash: enserio?... Dónde se reunirán?

May no me contestó, de alguna u otra forma trataba de defender a Giovanni.

Ash: (enojado) Dime donde se reunirán

Ash enojado me acerqué a ella, al parecer a Drew no le gustó, por lo que me detuvo bruscamente, pero May lo detuvo, justo a tiempo, ya que Dawn estaba preparando su arma para dispararle a la cabeza. Drew jaló a May para hablar con ella, estaba enojado, levemente pude escuchar lo que se dijeron

Drew: creí que las ordenes eran evitar contacto con cualquiera

May: Ash no es cualquiera; me salvó cuando fuy secuestrada por los iluminados

Sentimos como la tierra temblaba levemente, algo aparentemente colosal se acercaba; Pronto supimos de quien se trataba, era un nuevo tipo de B.O.W, aparentemente de más de dos metros y medio, su cuerpo era enorme, con grandes músculos, su tipo de piel era pálida, y para terminar, tenía un brazo mecánico. Ya me había enfrentado con este B.O.W antes, en el 2006, pero no sé como pudo regresar, si yo lo había aniquilado; Ustanak estaba de regreso.

Drew: Maldición! Ésta cosa no se rinde!

Ash: (sarcásticamente) amigo tuyo?

Drew: es peor que una ex-novia

Ash: te creo

Ustanak era fuerte, resistente, y muy veloz y ágil para su inmenso tamaño. No le hacían efecto nuestras armas, su piel era más gruesa que la de un Aagron, éste maldito enserio nos daría guerra.

Dawn tuvo un ligero tropezón, a causa de ello se falseó la pierna; me puse enfrente de ella para protegerla. El Ustanak tomaba los automóviles y los lanzaba enfurecido; uno de esos carros estaba apunto de darnos, venía tan rapido que no nos iba a dar tiempo de movernos para esquivarlo; que hice? Abracé fuertemente a Dawn, esperando que un milagro sucediera.

/

No se como, pero mis pokemones salen de su poke-bola cuando quieren; por qué digo esto? Bueno, prueba de lo que digo es que Charizard volvió a salir de su poke-bola, aún estaba debilitado, pero tuvo fuerza suficiente como para usar su lanzallamas y lanzar el carro, dándole ésta vez a Ustanak

Ash: charizard! Estas bien?

Charizard asintió, pero entendí que trató de decirme que podía seguir combatiendo

Ash: ok...

Activé el mega-aro, charizard volvió a convertirse en su mega-evolución más potente

Ash: charizard! Sobrevuela y atraca desde arriba!

Charizard se elevó, desde arriba, empezó a usar su lanzallamas contra el Ustanak, pero a este pareciera no afectarle; nosotros seguimos disparando desde tierra, Dawn seguía con la pierna herida, así que no podía hacer mucho, pero por esa razón decidimos sacar a otros dos pokemon's para que nos defendieran, sacamos a su Empoleom y a mi Sceptyl.

Ustank era difícil, pero parecía que solo quería atacar a Drew. Encima de él, habia un pequeño aparatito que sobrevolaba su cabeza, no parecia alejarse de él, tuve una idea y le disparé a esa cosa. Ese aparato se rompió en pedazos; Ustanak se quedó quieto, al parecer algo andaba mal para él, y algo tenia que ver ese aparato.

Ash: CHARIZARD, GOLPE SÍSMICO

Charizard lo tomó por la espalda, acto seguido se elevo hacía la atmósfera, allí dio unos cuantos giros con el Ustanak, luego de ello empezó a descender nuevamente; En un momento, Charizard impactó a Ustanak contra el suelo.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que debilitó a mi pokemon, pero aún así, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al Ustanak.

Ash: charizard vuelve. Muchas gracias amigo

Drew: duro de pelar eh?

Ash: si...

May: (acercándose a Dawn) no te preocupes Dawn, te curare la pierna

Ahora estábamos a Salvo por un momento, de verdad el Ustanak nos dio guerra. Ya después Dawn se recuperó de su pierna; pero igualmente era hora de despedirnos de May y de Drew

Drew: debemos irnos antes que despierte

May: Ash, nos reuniremos con Giovanni en la casa de gobernación de la ciudad

Con eso se fue junto con Drew

Dawn: crees que estará bien?

Ash: espero que Drew la protega

Nos tuvimos que ir dentro del edificio para completar nuestra misión.


	9. REENCUENTROS DESAGRADABLES

El lugar era tenebroso, era misterioso; por fuera pareciera estar a punto de derrumbarse, y por dentro está todavía peor, pero lo impresionante era un ascensor oculto; al subir dentro nos llevó a un laboratorio subterráneo. El lugar era increíble, los de Umbrella debieron invertir mucho capital en esto.

Pero hubo algunas cosas en las instalaciones que me perturbaba; todo estaba "encendido"; la luz eléctrica les funcionaba, las maquinas y computadoras habían sido usadas recientemente. Alguien debió haber estado aqui dentro. Pero quién?

/

Seguimos buscando lo que necesitábamos. La prueba de que Giovanni trabajó con Umbrella estaba en éste lugar.

Ash: (preocupado) no será qué?...

Dawn: que cosa Ash?

Ash: no haya sido Giovanni quien vino a este lugar para recoger las pruebas

Dawn: no lo creo

En el laboratorio vimos algo extraño; varias estatuas, o algo así... Más bien crisálidas, eran del tamaño de una persona normal; lo que causó extrañeza de estas estatuas fue que parecían estar hechas de cera, fue en ese momento en que recorre lo le que le pasó a Salvia, ella se habia consumido interiormente hasta convertirse en una estatua como estas, fue cuando me puse en guardia

Ash: espera Dawn, no sabemos que podría pasar

Dawn: a que te refieres?

Fue en ese momento en que una crisálida se empezó a abrir. Nosotros sacamos las armas y nos pusimos en posición para atacar.

De la crisálida salió una criatura grande, era muy robusto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de gruesa piel rocosa.

Ash: dispara!

Empezamos a disparar, esa cosa no era ágil, pero si era un poco rapido para su tamaño y peso. Su gruesa piel lo hacia inmune a nuestras balas. No fue hasta que le dimos en la cabeza, con eso se rompió su coraza de la espalda, dejando lo que podría venir siendo su cerebro. Le disparé allí, ese disparo fue crucial para acabar con él.

/

Dawn: oíste eso

Ash: pareciera que alguien estuviera corriendo. Vamos! Podría ser un espía

Habíamos escuchado unas pisadas, como si alguien estuviera corriendo desenfrenadamente. Nosotros corrimos siguiendo los sonidos, por mi mente estaba la idea de encontrarme a Giovanna, o al menos a algún cómplice. Al llegar a una habitación donde habia elevador, nos dimos cuenta que la que corría era Zoey, pero, mi pregunta era, corría? Escapaba? Pero de quién?

Ash: Zoey, Espera!

Muy tarde, la chica subió por el elevador

Dawn: a las escaleras! Rápido!

Tuvimos que subir por las escaleras, debíamos alcanzarla, ella debía tener algún motivo para estar allí, pero debíamos detenerla antes de que se escapara.

Al llegar al ultimo piso la vimos tratando de correr hacia los ventanales del lugar; pero habían dos tipos que la estaban siguiendo, eso yo no lo iba a permitir, así que fuy a ayudarla.

Los dos tipos la habían acorralado, yo, lo más que podia hacer fue atacar a golpe limpio a uno de ellos. Pero el otro tipo también sabia de Karate al igual que yo, al final terminamos apuntándonos mutuamente, pero fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de quién era...

Ash: pero... Brock... Eres tu?

Brock: Ash? Tu aquí?

Dawn: Brock!

Brock: Dawn? Tu también?

Zoey: pero que bonito reencuentro

?: No te muevas Zoey

Ash: que van a hacer con ella?

Brock: debo llevarla a que la interroguen

Ash: que la interroguen?

Brock: (asintiendo) está asociada con Neo Umbrella, ella es la principal sospechosa de la propagación del virus

Ash: enserio?

Brock: si, es necesario llevarla ante las autoridades

Zoey: me llevaras con Giovanni? Ja... Ese malnacido solo me volverá a mandar a otra misión

Brock: a que te refieres?

Zoey: solo les diré que la información que Ash y Dawn buscan está en el laboratorio más recóndito de este lugar, con esa prueba se revela la realidad de Giovanni

Ash: enserio?!

Brock: habla Zoey, que más sabes?

Zoey: no tengo permiso para hablar de más

?: habla zorra, o te volaré los sesos

Brock: calma Red, ya le sacaran la información en el interrogatorio

Zoey: no podrán si no salimos vivos de aquí

Dawn: de que hablas?

Zoey: digo que si no salimos de aqui... Bueno... Ustedes ya lo verán

Brock: que estarás tramando?

Pronto supimos a que se refería. De la nada empezaron a atacarnos una pequeña horda enfurecida de zombies

Red: maldición

El soldado, de nombre Red, dejó de custodiar a Zoey y empezó a disparar a los zombies, todos empezamos a hacer lo mismo, el lugar en donde estábamos era tan estrecho que si nos acorralaban no podríamos hacer nada; ese lugar podría ser nuestro fin.

Pero no contábamos con una cosa; todo era una cuartada, alguien había mandado a esos muertos, no solo para destruirnos, sino también para que Zoey pudiera escapar por la ventana

Brock: MALDICIÓN! HA ESCAPADO

Ash: tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos

Eran muchos zombies, no podíamos lanzar granadas ya que destruirían el edificio.

/

Fue cosa de minutos para que los Zombies dejaran de llegar

Red: señor, me informan que Zoey está en el centro

Brock: en el centro?

Red: si...

Ash: iras por ella

Brock: debo ir tras ella, son ordenes. Es mi deber

Ash: comprendo... De igual forma, cuídate amigo

Brock: te deseo la misma suerte

/

Nosotros seguimos en el edificio, habíamos llegado a un gran sótano, al parecer era el laboratorio más secreto.

?: veo que por fin llegaron, poco pude haber esperado de ti Ash

Esa voz, era una voz muy conocida, aquella voz ahora nos estaba hablando por los altavoces. Pero como puedo escucharla, si se suponía que estaba muerto

Ash: pero... Esa es la voz de Paul

Dawn: imposible, nosotros lo vimos morir, el mismo se encerró con esa horda de zombies

Paul: pero que ingenuos eres Dawn. Todo ese tiempo estuvieron junto con el enemigo

Ash: que Diablos sucede?!

Escuchamos unas fuertes pisadas...

Paul: les he tenido preparado una grata sorpresa, alguien que conoces bien Ash

Escuchamos una voz extremadamente grave y ronca gritando

?: STAAAAAARS...

Ash: mierda! Con un demonio!

Paul tenia razon, a aquel B.O.W. Lo conocía perfectamente. Un B.O.W mucho más poderoso que Ustanak... Y obviamente más resistente... Sacamos nuestras armas, sabíamos que seria difícil

Dawn: es él?

Ash: esto va a ser horrible

?: ASH...

Ash: me da gusto saber que se aprendió mi nombre

Paul: si quieres los datos que buscas, deberán pasar sobre el NÉMESIS

Némesis, el B.O.W más fuerte al que alguna vez me halla enfrentado. Armado con una metralleta altamente potente, y vestido de ropas de cuero que lo hacían inmune a las balas. Era mi peor pesadilla.

Ash: escóndete, rápido!

Nos separamos, Némesis solo iría tras uno, iría tras de mí

Ash: MALDICIÓN!

Era inútil. Némesis era ágil, no podia sacar a Charizard, el espacio era muy reducido como para que ambos combatieran.

Némesis: (gritando) AAASH...

No podia dejar que me viera. El muy maldito tiene una gran puntería, a pesar de ser un monstruo sin cerebro, solo está programado para perseguir y matar.

Ash: UNA GRANADA!

Tuve que lanzarla, grité para que Dawn se alejara de Némesis lo más pronto posible; la granada dio a los pies de Némesis, esto solo hizo que se tambaleara un poco, pero solo eso

Ash: joder... Que nunca se le acaban las balas, MALDITA SEA!

Dawn: A UN LADO

Teníamos una ventaja, habían tanques de combustible a nuestro alrededor, con un solo disparo en ellos podrían explotar; Dawn disparó a uno de los tanques, éste explotó, pero no impidió que Némesis siguiera avanzando

Ash: DISPARALE A LA CABEZA!

Era nuestra única salvación, dispararle a la cabeza con todo nuestro arsenal.

Némesis: (gritando) AAASH... (cae al suelo)

Dawn: que pasó?

Ash: a caído, lo habremos vencido?

Némesis habia caído al suelo estaría derrotado?

Paul: (por los altavoces) ja... Creen enserio que ha sido todo

Ash: se acabó Paul, muestrate para partirte la madre en mil pedazos.

Paul: no lo creo, todavía estás muy ocupado.

Ash: que?...

Tenía razón, Némesis no estaba derrotado del todo, en un solo rato se volvió a levantar, pero ahora estaba distinto...

Némesis: (gritando) STAAARS...

Ahora era mucho peor, sus ropajes los había cambiado, se habían roto para poder mostrar su verdadero cuerpo. Horrible, espantoso... Feo según Dawn; pero esas eran las palabras que en realidad describen a Némesis. Su cuerpo era una gran masa muscular verde, con algún tipo de tentáculos carnosos que formaban su brazo derecho y rodeaban parte de su torso. Aparte de poseer una columna vertebral robótica.

Ash y Dawn: (al mismo tiempo) (impresionados y atónitos) Mierda...

Némesis: (riéndose) ASH...

Ahora si era el doble de difícil. Si el Némesis era cabrón hace unos minutos, ahora que se convirtió en esa cosa, sería... Sería... Ah... No encuentro una definición que sea peor que cabrón.

Dawn: DISPARA!

Disparamos hacía él, pero era inútil, las balas no le afectaban. Lancé una granada, pero la explosión, a pesar de haber caído a sus pies, no le hizo daño, ni siquiera lo movió de su lugar

Ash: maldición! Corre! CORRE!

Corrimos por los pasillos de los laboratorios, sabía que la posibilidad de escondernos de él era inútil, ya que el desgraciado era todavía macho más ágil, que hacer en un momento como este...

Ash: UNA GRANADA!

Tuve que lanzar una bomba de fuego, la llamas le dieron en el cuerpo certeramente. El Némesis gritó de dolor... De dolor?

Ash: ESO ES! FUEGO... FUEGO... (sacando una pokeball) CHARIZARD! VE!

No me importó volver a sacarlo, a pesar del poco espacio, mi Charizard podia vencerlo con usar su lanzallamas

Ash: CHARIZARD! ENTRETENLO!

A pesar de estar muy debilitado Charizard todavía podia combatir, todavía podía derrotar, o por lo menos mantener a raya al Némesis mientras yo llevaba a cabo mi plan de salvación. Saqué de mi maleta una gran jeringa que había guardado con cuidado durante todo el viaje, me dijo Oak que me podría servir, y hasta ahora la vengo usando, medía como 10 cm de largo y 3 de ancho, dentro, llevaba un virus especial, según Oak, tal virus poseía lo que parecía ser, lava legitima del gran pokemon legendario Groudon. Modifica sola un poco, logró crear el virus más potente del mundo, incluso más potente que los que Umbrella a desarrollado estos últimos años.

Dawn: que es eso?

Ash: solo debo inyectarle esto, con esto diremos adiós a Némesis, solo debo acercarme lo más cerca posible.

Dawn: ten cuidado.

Las pisadas de Némesis se hicieron más profundas, Charizard estaba atacando con su lanzallamas, esto mantenía al colosal B.O.W como a cinco metros de nosotros. Pero Charizard se estaba debilitando, le he estado exigiendo demasiado.

Ash: Charizard, para!

Charizard obedeció mi orden. Gran error. Némesis estaba muy cerca de él.

Ash: CHARIZARD NO!

Némesis lo había agarrado del cuello. Charizard trató de zafarse, pero era inútil. Némesis lo levantó con ambos brazos, fue cosa de segundos. En cuestión de segundos... El muy maldito... Sujetó fuertemente a mi charizard, y empezó a jalarlo de ambas extremidades... Hasta partirlo en dos.

Yo estaba impactado, a la vez triste, y a la vez, furioso, furioso por haber matado a mi amigo, a uno de mis pokemones mas leales.

Ash: NO! MALDITO!

No sabía lo que hacía. Salí corriendo hacia Némesis, lo único en lo que pensaba era en aniquilarlo, en nada más. Apenas me acerqué lo suficiente, Némesis me dio un manotazo, con ello me aventó hacia la pared. Caí sobre una mesa con varios instrumentos de laboratorio. Fue grave mi caída, ya que senti que algo estaba dentro mi pierna; un bisturí se habia enterrado en mi pierna, habia entrado profundamente, me levanté con esfuerzo, pero sería inútil, no podía correr. Némesis se acercaba a mí, estaba perdido

Dawn: ASH NO!

Ash: CORRE DAWN, VETE DE AQUÍ

Némesis estaba frente de mí. Levantó su brazo, su intención era insertarme uno de sus tentáculos en mi cuerpo y así matarme. Lo último que vi fue cuando acercaba su brazo rápidamente; luego, cerré los ojos. Lo ultimo que escuche fue...

Dawn: (gritando) AAAAAAAAAH...


	10. AL DEMONIO CON LA MISIÓN

CAPITULO 10: AL DEMONIO CON LA MISIÓN

Abrí los ojos, creí que ya debía estar muerto, pero no.

Lo último que escuché, fue el grito desgarrador de mi esposa, pero no había gritado por mi muerte; Al abrir los ojos... Ella estaba frente de mi, en su espalda, estaba el asqueroso tentáculo del Némesis... Él la había traspasado con su tentáculo; ella se habia sacrificado por mí.

Ash: no... NO!

Némesis retiró su brazo de Dawn, ella cayó en mis brazos, en su rostro estaba una última mueca de dolor, pero a la vez ella mostraba una sonrisa

Ash: Dawn...

Dawn: (tosiendo) juntos hasta la muerte Ash...

Fue lo último que escuché de ella antes que cerrara sus ojos.

Ash: (casi llorando) no... No... Dawn no me dejes... No Dawn...

Némesis rió gravemente. Nuevamente lanzó su tentáculo contra mí, pero esta vez, antes de que me golpeara con el, yo le pude inyectar la sustancia. El brazo de Némesis se detuvo a solo milímetros de mi cara. Él se hizo para tras, el virus le estaba haciendo efecto, pronto, vi como su cuerpo empezó a verse de color rojo, el virus empezaba a correr por sus venas. Pronto moriría por el fuego en su cuerpo, pero eso no era suficiente para mí, lancé una granada, no me importaba morir allí mismo. Ya nada importaba.

La granada explotó, y con ella, se llevó todo lo que había en la habitación.

/

Cuando lancé la granada senti algo en mis brazos, algo que venía de Dawn, ella respiraba todavía. Al sentir se respiración, salí como pude de la habitación con ella en brazos.

Ahora sé que sigue viva, pero no por mucho tiempo, debía sanar su herida antes que le pasara lo peor, y no solo hablo de que muera, sino que... Ella estaba infectada.

Conseguí unos vendajes, con ellos pude parar la hemorragia, ella podia seguir viva, pero era inútil, debía encontrar la cura para la infección, debía estar allí.

Ash: no te preocupes mi amor, te recuperaré... Lo prometo

?: valla, valla, valla. Ahora entiendo cuanto la amas.

Ella había vuelto, Zoey estaba nuevamente aquí para fastidiarme la vida

Ash: que haces aquí Zoey?...

Zoey: no ha tiempo para explicaciones. Vengo a sanar a tu esposa

Zoey sacó una aguja, la aguja tenia un liquido, el mismo liquido que usó para curar a Charizard en las catacumbas, pero, seria una cura, o algún otro virus del cual me arrepienta.

Ash: aléjate Zoey! No dejaré que le hagas nada a Dawn!

Zoey: de que estás hablando? Quieres recuperarla

Ash: NO DEJARÉ QUE LE INYECTES ESE VIRUS!

Zoey: virus? A que te refieres?

Ash: (casi a punto de llorar) tu lo que quieres es que ella se convierta en un monstruo como ellos. No te lo permitiré!

Zoey: Ash... Debes confiar en mí. Mírala, ella se convertirá tarde o temprano en un zombie; morirá si no la inyecto.

Yo no quería perderla. Las palabras de Zoey parecían ser sinceras, aunque no le creía mucho tuve que dejar que la inyectara

Ash: si algo pasa Zoey... Te mataré. No importando nada, te mataré

Ella la inyectó, el virus pasó por su cuerpo. Hubo un minuto de tranquilidad. Dawn empezaba a mostrar gestos de dolor; Sacaba gemidos de dolor, yo me exalte por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Ash: Dawn! Que... Que ocurre!

Zoey: calma, le está haciendo efecto

Dawn volvió a calmarse, ahora su respiración era más tranquila, parecía estar dormida

Ash: ya... Ya está bien? Pero... Que le hiciste

Zoey: lo que le inyecte es un parásito que contrarresta al parásito de los B.O.W

Ash: pero...

Zoey: no te preocupes, solo lo usé para que no se infectara. No le causará ningún daño; hasta pueden extraerle el parásito y no le pasará nada. Ahora solo déjala reposar

Zoey empezó a caminar, su intención era irse

Ash: Zoey. Gracias

Zoey me dio una sonrisa. Luego me lanzó unos datos de computadora junto con un frasco de algún virus

Zoey: son los datos que buscabas. El virus es el parasito que le suministre a tu esposa. Llévalo con Oak, tal vez ustedes encuentren la forma de curar el virus. Hasta luego Ash.

Con eso Zoey se retiró, ahora estaba calmado, mi esposa muy pronto se repondría, pronto estaría de nuevo conmigo; pero... La misión?... Lo he decidido. No seguiremos juntos en la misipon.


End file.
